Absolwentka
by Issamar
Summary: Rok po wojnie, ukończywszy Hogwart, Hermiona Granger poszukuje miejsca dla siebie w świeci magii. Problem w tym, że czego by się nie chwyciła, ciągle jej czegoś brakuje. / Mirriel, GWF 2.0.


A/N: Tekst powstał na potrzeby drugiej akcji mikołajkowej na Forum Mirriel (rok 20150, dla Anat i do jej życzenia:

 **Hermiona, która robi ze swoim życiem po wojnie coś ciekawszego niż praca na podrzędnym stanowisku w Ministerstwie. Najlepiej coś naukowego lub ideologicznego (jak WESZ), ale nie narzucam. Nie musi być na poważnie, ale obejdzie się bez romansu.**

Inspiracją świadomą (przynajmniej tytularnie) był film _Absolwent_ , którego wcale nie lubię, mniej świadomą — _Nic trudnego_ Deeble w tłumaczeniu Serathe.

* * *

 **Absolwentka**

* * *

( **Okropnie dorosłe życie Hermiony Granger** )

 _wrzesień 1999_

A więc minął kolejny rok.

Minął tak szybko, jakby ktoś go zaczarował, żeby zrobić jej na złość, i chętnie pokazałaby temu komuś, co to znaczy zadzierać z Hermioną Granger, gdyby sam pomysł nie był tak okropnie absurdalny. Chociaż może wcale nie był. Wtedy przynajmniej miałaby coś do zrobienia. Coś lepszego niż siedzenie przed kominkiem w półmroku swojego przytulnego salonu i zataczanie palcem kręgów po skraju kieliszka, w którym na dnie zostało jeszcze kilka kropel urodzinowego wina.

Czy istnieje coś bardziej żałosnego niż czarownica, która spędza dwudzieste urodziny, odhaczając trzysta sześćdziesiąty piąty dzień od ostatnich urodzin z gorzkim poczuciem totalnej porażki?

Cóż, jeśli chciała być uczciwa — a była wręcz _beznadziejnie_ uczciwa, co z biegiem lat coraz częściej wydawało jej się raczej wadą niż zaletą — to musiała przyznać, że owszem, zapewne istnieje coś takiego. Nie mogła się więc pocieszyć poczuciem własnej żałosności, nawet bycie żałosnym nie wychodziło jej tak perfekcyjnie, jak należałoby oczekiwać. Na Merlina, jakże nisko upadła: ona, Hermiona Granger, _nie była_ perfekcyjna!

— O nie. Znowu zaczynasz. Widzę to po twojej minie! — Usłyszała oskarżający głos Ginny, gdy ta sprawnym ruchem dolała wina, szybko odstawiła butelkę na stolik i stanęła nieruchomo z rękami opartymi na biodrach jak ucieleśnienie bogini gniewu. — Natychmiast przestań — zażądała. — Jeśli musisz się zadręczać głupotami, to przynajmniej nie dzisiaj.

— Nie uważasz, że dzisiaj jest idealny dzień? Znacząca data. — Hermiona broniła swojego prawa do użalania się nad sobą. — I byłam grzeczna przez cały wieczór, dopóki chłopcy tu byli.

Ginny prychnęła w odpowiedzi.

— No tak, bo strasznie długo z nami siedzieli!

Cóż, nie dało się ukryć. Harry i Ron przyszli co prawda na obiad — a co najlepsze, _przynieśli_ obiad — ale zachowywali się przyzwoicie nie dłużej niż do zjedzenia pierwszej porcji wspaniałego, ociekającego słodkością dzieła pani Weasley: tortu, który upiekła specjalnie dla Hermiony, chociaż dziewczyna zastrzegała, że nie chce żadnej hucznej imprezy ani specjalnych prezentów. Później tylko z coraz wyraźniejszą niecierpliwością kręcili się na kanapie, odczekując, aż minie przyzwoity czas i będą mogli wreszcie uciec do Hogsmeade, na końcówkę meczu Armat z Chudley i popijawę w Trzech Miotłach, w której gracze mieli wziąć udział. Ron od miesiąca nie mówił o niczym innym i grzechem byłoby go powstrzymać przed pójściem tam z powodu tak błahego jak urodziny, więc pozwoliła im zniknąć zaraz po tym, jak z jego talerzyka zniknął ostatni okruszek trzeciego kawałku tortu, dorzucając mu czwarty na drogę.

Nie mogła zresztą narzekać, te dwie godziny wspólnego świętowania — łącznie z wręczeniem jej _naprawdę_ przygotowanego wcześniej i udanego prezentu — to więcej niż kiedykolwiek dostała od chłopców. Nigdy nie pamiętali o jej urodzinach, o ile im dyskretnie nie przypomniała kilka dni przed czasem, że się zbliżają, co robiła głównie dlatego, żeby nie słuchać nieskładnych przeprosin, równie żenujących dla wszystkich zainteresowanych. Jak na drugim roku. I na czwartym.

Tym razem, jak przypuszczała, za przypominajkę posłużyła Ginny, ale Hermiona i tak była całkiem zadowolona z chłopców. Z _Nowej antologii czarów średniowiecznych_ również.

— Hermiono — zaczęła Ginny proszącym tonem, siadając obok niej na kanapie — masz dwadzieścia lat, świetnie zdane owutemy i uchodzisz za najzdolniejszą czarownicę w naszym pokoleniu. Kto ma osiągnąć oszałamiający sukces, jeśli nie ty? Możesz robić wszystko!

— Czy co? — spytała rzeczowo Hermiona.

Ginny jęknęła głucho, tracąc cierpliwość.

— Wszystko, co przyjdzie ci do głowy! Wszystko!

— Od „wszystko" jest skandalicznie blisko do „nic".

— Tylko jeśli jest się tak okropnie wybredną osobą jak ty. — Ginny złapała swój kieliszek i upiła potężny łyk wina. — Powtórzę po raz kolejny: Departament Przestrzegania Prawa przyjmie cię z otwartymi ramionami. W Międzynarodowej Współpracy też podobno będą chcieli kogoś zatrudnić po Nowym Roku.

Hermiona skrzywiła się z niechęcią.

— Nie chcę pracować dla ministerstwa — powiedziała, zapewne po raz dwudziesty któryś w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni.

Po ostatecznym pokonaniu Voldemorta Harry i Ron z wielkim entuzjazmem podjęli szkolenie aurorskie, zachwyceni faktem, że obaj zostali przyjęci bez konieczności ukończenia szkoły czy zdawania owutemów. Hermiona była, delikatnie mówiąc, zaskoczona ich postawą. Oczywiście wiedziała, że ci dwa nigdy nie pałali żądzą wiedzy i mieli stosunkowo luźne podejście do własnej edukacji, ale łudziła się, że zechcą wrócić z nią do Hogwartu, żeby spędzić razem jeszcze jeden rok i zapracować na swoją przyszłość jak każdy, zamiast korzystać z otwartej furtki. Okazało się, co może nie powinno być niespodzianką, że nie podzielają jej awersji do dróg na skróty, a co więcej — i to bardziej w nią uderzyło — że nie mają nic przeciwko włączeniu się w machinę ministerstwa.

Pamiętając o wszystkich kłopotach, jakich przysporzyło im ministerstwo, Hermiona nie chciała stać się jego częścią. Zwłaszcza że, o ile się orientowała, nie doszło do żadnego poważniejszego przemieszania w szeregach pracowników, nawet Knot dostał jakiś stołek, chociaż nie mógł liczyć na to, że powróci na stanowisko ministra. Chłopcy w ogóle się tym nie przejmowali; zachowywali się, jakby Biuro Aurorów było zupełnie odrębną instytucją gwarantującą im niezależność. Może zresztą mieli rację, może w czasie pokoju praca dla ministerstwa nie wymagała zaprzedania duszy diabłu; ale Hermiona wciąż myślała o tej instytucji z żywą pogardą i czymś na kształt wyrzutu. A nie zamierzała pracować dla ludzi, którymi pogardzała.

— Więc może Hogwart?

Ginny złapała jabłko ze szczytu misternie ułożonych owoców i wgryzła się w nie, jednocześnie układając się wygodniej na kanapie z nogami przewieszonymi przez oparcie i głową opartą na ramieniu Hermiony. Jej nonszalancka postawa zupełnie nie oddawała powagi tematu, czym uraziła Hermionę. Dziewczyna zacisnęła wargi i niezbyt miłym tonem odparła:

— Nie sądzę, żeby profesor McGonagall chciała mi zaoferować stanowisko.

— Slughorn marzy o emeryturze, tylko czeka, aż ktoś się zgłosi na jego miejsce — zaoponowała Ginny. — A McGonagall z radością oddałaby ci lekcje transmutacji, już w zeszłym roku miała kłopot z połączeniem obowiązków nauczyciela i dyrektora.

— Tak, i gdyby chciała zatrudnić pierwszą osobę z brzegu, to zrobiłaby to wtedy.

— Nie jesteś pierwszą osobą z brzegu, McGonagall cię uwielbia!

— Nie twierdzę, że mnie nie ceni — przyznała Hermiona, nie chcąc wyjść na fałszywie skromną, ale Ginny i tak wywróciła oczami — ale nie zatrudni kogoś, kto dopiero skończył szkołę i nie ma żadnych dodatkowych kwalifikacji.

— Więc zdobądź je. Ucz się.

— Gdzie? Magiczne społeczeństwo nie zna czegoś takiego jak studia wyższe, jedynie aurorów i uzdrowicieli kształci się na dodatkowych kursach, a to mnie zupełnie nie interesuje… Chociaż nawet uzdrowicielstwo jest lepsze niż praca w ministerstwie.

— Czarodzieje wierzą w samokształcenie — powiedziała Ginny, a Hermiona mruknęła coś niewyraźnie. — A jeśli tak bardzo potrzebujesz mentora, zgłoś się do jakiejś szychy na prywatną praktykę. Niektórzy czarodzieje lubią mieć asystentów. No wiesz — uśmiechnęła się wymownie — taka piękna tradycja, sięgająca czasów Merlina…

— Wiem. — Hermiona jęknęła żałośnie, uderzając głową w oparcie. — Próbowałam!

— Kiedy? — zdziwiła się Ginny.

Hermiona nie odpowiedziała od razu, a gdy Ginny podniosła się i spojrzała na nią wyczekująco, zarumieniła się gwałtownie.

— Jeszcze w Hogwarcie. Stanowczo nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

— Odmówili ci?

Szczere, pełne niedowierzania zdziwienia Ginny podniosłoby ją na duchu, gdyby wspomnienie korespondencji z Mirandą Goshawk nie było wciąż tak świeże i zawstydzające. Choć może „korespondencja" to zbyt wiele powiedziane, skoro wymieniły raptem po jednym liście.

Zaraz po przyjeździe do Hogwartu, bombardowana entuzjastycznymi doniesieniami chłopców o aurorskim szkoleniu, zdała sobie sprawę, że powinna zacząć myśleć o swojej przyszłości. Dość dobrze wiedziała, czego nie chce robić, toteż szybko doszła do podobnej konkluzji co Ginny. Zresztą profesor McGonagall zasugerowała jej dokładnie to samo.

— Jesteś naszą najlepszą absolwentką, panno Granger — powiedziała po zakończeniu roku. — W archiwach pewnie znalazłoby się kilku uczniów z równie dobrymi wynikami, ale na pewno nie mieliśmy takich w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat, a biorąc pod uwagę sytuację… Byłoby wielką stratą, gdybyś się dalej nie kształciła i nie rozwijała swoich zdolności.

Hermiona z wdzięcznością przyjęła słowa profesorki — ostatecznie Minerwa McGonagall nie należała do osób rozdających komplementy na prawo i lewo — ale wiedziała już, że nie pójdzie tą drogą. List Mirandy Goshawk uświadomił jej, jakie jest środowisko badaczy w świecie magii: absurdalnie wierne teoretyzowaniu. A potencjalne możliwości wkroczenia w nie, kiedy się było Hermioną Granger — niewielkie.

Oczywiście Miranda Goshawk nie chciała jej urazić. Bardzo obszernie wypowiedziała się o zasługach Hermiony oraz Harry'ego i Rona dla społeczności czarodziejów; niestety tak niesubtelnie, by Hermiona odczuła, że jej list został przyjęty jako dopraszanie się o pochwały. A jednocześnie dała do zrozumienia, że w badaniach dziedziny tak subtelnej jak magia potrzeba czegoś więcej niż sprawnego operowania różdżką: wiedzy nie tylko na temat tego, jak rzucać czary, ale — dlaczego dane ruchy różdżką czy inkantacje dają konkretny efekt, a „do tego, panno Granger, konieczna jest ogromna wiedza, cierpliwe przeprowadzanie badań i rzetelne rejestrowanie wyników, czyli prawdziwie ciężka praca, a ponadto pewna dawka intuicji, bez której cała reszta nic nie da".

Tym samym Hermiona Granger po raz pierwszy w życiu została uznana za osobę o zbyt małej wiedzy teoretycznej, koncentrującą się przesadnie na działaniu. Harry i Ron umarliby ze śmiechu, gdyby im o tym powiedziała.

Ale nikomu się nie zwierzyła. Głównie z powodu ostatniego akapitu listu Mirandy Goshawk — i równocześnie przyczyny, dla której nie wyprowadziła słynnej twórczyni zaklęć z błędu. Miranda Goshawk oświadczyła bowiem, że absolutnie nie widzi sensu w przyjmowaniu uczniów na praktykę, bo każdy powinien kształcić się we własnym zakresie, zgodnie z własnymi możliwościami; ale zgodziła się przejrzeć jej notatki na temat opracowanych uroków i skonsultować ich skuteczność.

Tyle tylko, że takie notatki nie istniały, a szanse na to, by powstały, były nikłe. Bo o ile Hermiona była świetna w robieniu wszelkiego rodzaju streszczeń, wyciągów, planów i dokonywania innych operacji na tekście, o tyle nigdy nie stworzyła własnego zaklęcia, choćby najmniejszego. Ba, nawet na zmienione receptury eliksirów z podręcznika Księcia Półkrwi patrzyła krzywym okiem. Zupełnie nie nadawała się na samodzielnego badacza, skoro chciała jedynie poszerzać własną wiedzę, a nie projektować nowe rozwiązania magiczne.

— Kto ośmielił się ci odmówić? — Ginny szturchnęła ją niedelikatnie, wyrywając z zamyślenia. — Kto ośmielił się odmówić Hermionie Granger, wybawicielce magicznego świata?

Hermiona skrzywiła się nieprzyjemnie.

— Przestań, to nawet w żartach brzmi żenująco. Zresztą to nieistotne — dodała, widząc, że Ginny planuje dalej ją dręczyć. — Nie próbowałam zbyt intensywnie, od razu zdałam sobie sprawę, że to nie dla mnie.

— Więc co jest dla ciebie? — spytała zrezygnowanym tonem Ginny, machnięciem różdżki uzupełniając ich kieliszki.

— Od roku zadaję sobie to pytanie. — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się z przekąsem. — Może pomyślałabym o tym wcześniej, gdybym spodziewała się, że w ogóle przeżyjemy…

— Nic z tego — przerwała jej Ginny, wciskając jej kieliszek w rękę. — Masz, upij się, jeśli musisz, ale nie zadręczaj mnie tym „Mieliśmy nie żyć, o nie, jednak żyjemy". Już to słyszałam od Harry'ego, „Poszedłem do Zakazanego Lasu, żeby umrzeć, bla bla bla, co by było, gdybym wsiadł w ten pociąg…" To była najbardziej przerażająca rzecz, jaką w życiu słyszałam — oświadczyła z nagłą powagą. — I nie chcę nigdy więcej tego słyszeć. Postanowiłaś utrzymać waszą trójkę przy życiu, więc musieliście przeżyć. Udaje ci się wszystko, cokolwiek sobie zaplanujesz — Voldemort był bez szans. Gdyby wiedział, z kim zadarł, nawet nie próbowałby wygrać.

— Albo zabiłby nas znacznie wcześniej — dodała usłużnie Hermiona.

— Zostawmy to — poprosiła Ginny. — Jak chcesz, to podsunę ci inny temat do biadolenia. Mama zaprasza cię jutro do Nory na obiad.

— Na obiad? — spytała podejrzliwie Hermiona, a widząc poczucie winy na twarzy Ginny, odgadła resztę. — Mówiłam, że nie chcę żadnego przyjęcia urodzinowego.

— Więc w urodziny dała ci spokój — przypomniała Ginny. — A jutro masz przyjść do nas. Przyjdziesz, prawda? Wiesz, że mamie bardzo na tym zależy…

Wiedziała. A od czasu bitwy o Hogwart i śmierci Freda, Molly Weasley się nie odmawiało.

— Pójdę — zgodziła się potulnie. — Ale jeśli ktokolwiek będzie mi życzył znalezienia dobrej pracy, to zacznę krzyczeć.

— Dobrze, ostrzegę wszystkich. Ale George'a nie powstrzymam, więc przygotuj się na serię kiepskich żartów o staropanieństwie.

* * *

 _wrzesień 1999_

— Hermiono! Jak miło, że wpadłaś! Co za wspaniała niespodzianka! — zawołała z radością pani Weasley i szerokim gestem objęła mocno swojego gościa.

— Mamo, zaprosiłam ją wczoraj… — powiedziała Ginny, łapiąc nóż, który niebezpiecznie zawirował w powietrzu, kiedy pani Weasley na chwilę zmieniła tor zaklęcia.

— Co nie sprawia, że jest mniej miło, prawda? — spytała retorycznie pani Weasley, przejmując z powrotem kontrolę nad siekaniem. — Zaraz skończę sałatkę i możemy zaczynać jeść. Usiądź sobie, Hermiono.

— Tylko nie na rogu — rozległ się głos George'a, który aprotował się z głośnym trzaskiem. — Bo już nigdy nie wyjdziesz za mąż.

— A to by była prawdziwa tragedia. — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, przewracając oczami. — Co słychać?

— U mnie fantastycznie, umówiłem się ostatnio na randkę z Angeliną Johnson. Kojarzysz ją? Była z nami w Gryffindorze, taka…

— Musiałabym mieć zaniki pamięci, żeby nie kojarzyć…

— …taka jędzowata, wrzaskliwa i trochę przy kości — kontynuował, udając, że nie usłyszał jej odpowiedzi.

— Ja ci zaraz dam „przy kości" — warknęła Angelina, która pojawiła się znikąd za jego plecami, i szturchnęła go żartobliwie. — Cześć, Hermiono. Wszystkiego najlepszego. Ginny powiedziała, że mamy nie dawać ci prezentów, ale postanowiłam ją zignorować.

Podała jej mały, prostokątny pakunek wyglądający na książkę. Hermiona nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć.

— Dziękuję.

— Bardziej by się przydał facet. Książek już trochę ma, a faceta…

— Facetów też mi nie brakuje — oświadczyła Hermiona. — Gdzie są ci dwaj, którzy wczoraj się zmyli z mojej imprezy urodzinowej?

Pani Weasley prychnęła głośno, a George uśmiechnął się szeroko, co dobitnie sugerowało, że nie powinna zadawać tego pytania.

— Więc to nie ty ich spiłaś? — zdziwił się George, mrugając do niej.

— Ronald i Harold… — zaczęła drżącym głosem pani Weasley, a Ginny parsknęła w herbatę, słysząc to drugie zgrubienie. Wymieniły z Hermioną rozbawione spojrzenia; Harry definitywnie figurował w dokumentach jako Harry, nie Harold, ale paradoksalnie ta zmiana sugerowała, że Molly Weasley całkowicie przysposobiła Harry'ego. Choć, naturalnie, jako „Harry, kochaneczek" mógł sobie pozwolić na więcej. — …Ronald i Harold wrócili _dzisiaj_ nad ranem, po szóstej, kompletnie pijani i niekompletnie ubrani. Na dodatek zachowywali się tak głośno, że obudzili biedną Fleur, która teraz powinna dużo odpoczywać! — zakończyła gwałtownie, a Ginny ponownie parsknęła.

— Mamo, Fleur jest dopiero w _drugim_ miesiącu.

— Więc potrzebuje ciszy i spokoju.

— Raczej trochę więcej rozrywki, bo cackasz się z nią jak z kryształową kulą. Jeśli będziesz ją zaganiać do łóżka jeszcze przed dobranocką, to następnym razem nie zgodzi się tutaj nocować.

— No oczywiście! I będzie siedzieć sama w domu, kiedy Bill robi po nocach jakieś szemrane interesy?

— Po prostu pracuje — broniła brata Ginny. — A Fleur nie jest ułomna, poradzi sobie.

— No oczywiści — zgodziła się Francuzka, pojawiając się w kuchni. — Choci nie będę miała nic przeciwko, ziebyści mi odwiedzali. Dzień dobry, Hermiona.

Nie pytając o zgodę, krótkim machnięciem różdżki nakryła do stołu, po czym zabrała się za ręczne przesuwanie krzywo ustawionych sztućców. Hermiona rzuciła okiem na panią Weasley; kobieta zacisnęła wargi, ale nic nie powiedziała. Może uznała, że takie zajęcie nie nadweręży sił Fleur, a gdyby zaprotestowała, dziewczyna mogłaby zacząć jej pomagać w czymś trudniejszym. Na przykład przenosić półmiski z obiadem na stół.

Obiad mijał w dobrej atmosferze: jeszcze przed pierwszym daniem pojawił się Bill, a zaraz po nim pan Weasley, który przyniósł przystawkę w postaci ostryg, ale nikt oprócz niego nie odważył się ich spróbować. Zapach pieczeni niewątpliwie wybudził Rona, bo wraz z Harrym zeszli wreszcie na dół w stanie, który Hermiona określiłaby jako „nieprzyzwoicie rozczochrany", nie tylko w kontekście ich fryzur; ale Ginny szepnęła jej, że rano wyglądali jeszcze gorzej. Pani Weasley ostentacyjnie ignorowała chłopców, jednak jej gniew nie był na tyle silny, by ich nie nakarmić. I nawet kiepskie dowcipy George'a nie zepsuły jej humoru. Może właśnie dlatego, że były kiepskie; z pewnością wymyśliłby coś lepszego, gdyby naprawdę chciał jej dokuczyć. I może poszukałby innego punktu, żeby wbić jej szpilę, bo swoim potencjalnym staropanieństwem się nie przejmowała — o ile można mówić o staropanieństwie w wieku dwudziestu lat; chyba nawet wiktoriańskie niezamężne dwudziestolatki nie wpadały w panikę.

— Dlaczego stare panny nie mogą być dobrymi żołnierzami?

— Bo są za stare? — spróbowała Hermiona.

— Bo nie ma wojny? — warknęła Ginny.

— Bo są nie-za-mężne! — zarechotał George, a Ron mu zawtórował.

Ginny wywróciła oczami.

— A ty taki uduchowiony…

Kiedy wraz z deserem przenieśli się do salonu, gdzie w kominku płonął pierwszy tej jesieni płomień, przyjemnie rozgrzewając pomieszczenie, Hermiona sączyła gorącą, mocną herbatę z przyjemnym przeświadczeniem, że dzień się jednak udał. Miłe drobiazgi, które dostała od Weasleyów, w myślach już układała na półkach w swoim mieszkaniu, a jej umysł wyrywał się do książki od Angeliny. I nawet niezbyt subtelna aluzja pana Weasleya, że ministerstwo czeka na dopływ świeżej krwi, nie zirytowała jej jak zwykle. Ostatecznie dla Artura praca w ministerstwie należała do prestiżowych i miałby problemy ze zrozumieniem, że ona wcale nie odnalazłaby się tam tak doskonale, jak sądził.

Jakby wyczuwając, wokół czego znowu krążą jej myśli, stojący obok Bill cicho zapytał:

— Znalazłaś już coś?

— Nie — pokręciła przecząco głową. — I proszę, nie mów mi, że jestem zbyt wybredna. Słyszałam to już tyle razy, że gdyby chodziło o wybredność, musiałabym wreszcie posłuchać głosu rozsądku i zacząć pracować gdziekolwiek, choćby w tym przeklętym ministerstwie.

— Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś tam pasowała — powiedział, a Hermiona rzuciła mu pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie. — W ogóle nie podobałaby ci się organizacja pracy i zapewne jeszcze pierwszego dnia spróbowałabyś naprawić wszystkich, łącznie z ministrem.

— I zwolniliby mnie jeszcze szybciej, niż zatrudnili.

— Niewykluczone — zgodził się Bill. — Problem z tobą, Hermiono, polega na tym, że za dużo chcesz. Charlie chciał polować na smoki, więc jeszcze w Hogwarcie zajmował się magicznymi stworzeniami, ja od początku wiedziałem, że spędzę życie ze starożytnymi runami…

— Czy Fleur wie, jak ją pieszczotliwie nazywasz? — zapytała żartobliwie.

— …a Harry i Ron też wybrali takie przedmioty, które były im potrzebne do aurorskiego szkolenia. A ty…

— A ja po prostu wybrałam wszystko — dokończyła, pojmując, do czego zmierza. — I chociaż wiem, o co ci chodzi, zupełnie się nie zgadzam. Wychowałam się wśród mugoli, musiałam przeprowadzić selekcję negatywną, żeby wiedzieć, co mi odpowiada. Później przecież ograniczyłam się do kilku dziedzin wiedzy.

— Chyba kilkunastu — zauważył Bill. Nie mogła zaprzeczyć. — Może po prostu powinnaś zrobić to samo teraz — zasugerował. — Jesteś bardzo młoda, Hermiono, i masz mnóstwo czasu, żeby się zdecydować. Ja takiego komfortu nie miałem, nawet jako nastolatek wiedziałem, że w każdej chwili wojna może wrócić i mój czas dobiegnie końca. Nie, nie mówię tego, żebyś mnie żałowała. — Uśmiechnął się, widząc jej minę. — Tylko żebyś wiedziała, że nie musisz się spieszyć. Może próbowanie z ministerstwem faktycznie nie ma sensu, skoro z góry wiesz, że to nie to, ale jest mnóstwo innych rzeczy. Mogłabyś zacząć od Gringotta — twoje owutemy z runów są znacznie lepsze niż moje, a doświadczenia wojenne bezcenne, na pewno dobrze byś sobie radziła z łamaniem klątw. Mógłbym cię z czystym sumieniem polecić w londyńskim oddziale.

— To brzmi fajnie… — zaczęła Hermiona.

— Ale? — zapytał Bill, odgadnąwszy jej intencje.

— …ale to też nie jest to. — Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. — To na pewno bardzo ciekawe, no i ten owutem z runów wreszcie przydałyby mi się do czegoś, ale… No wiesz… To nie wzbudza we mnie dreszczyku emocji, nie czuję, że to jest właśnie to, czym chciałabym się zajmować, może nawet nie przez całe życie, ale powiedzmy, przez jakiś czas…

— Myślałem, że chcesz znaleźć pracę, a nie się zakochać — stwierdził Bill, a Hermiona zarumieniła się gwałtownie, kiedy wzrok uciekł jej do Rona.

— Wcale nie… — zaprotestowała, nie wiedząc właściwie, co chce powiedzieć.

— On ma rację — przerwał jej Bill, podążając za jej spojrzeniem. Zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej. — Może to nie było zbyt uprzejme, ale powinniście mieć trochę czasu dla siebie samych, zanim się zwiążecie…

— Wiem — powiedziała szybko w nadziei, że Bill nie będzie ciągnął tematu.

Nie chciała o tym słuchać, bo chociaż minął rok, nadal czuła zażenowanie na wspomnienie rozmowy z Ronem. Parę tygodni po pokonaniu Voldemorta — zaraz po tym, jak euforia wywołana zwycięstwem osłabła — Ron powiedział jej, że na razie powinni poprzestać na przyjaźni, korzystać z życia i dopiero potem zastanowić się, czy na pewno chcą spędzić razem resztę życia, bo nie ma potrzeby się spieszyć, zwłaszcza jeśli w ciągu najbliższego roku ona będzie w Hogwarcie, a on w domu. Nie miała wyjścia, musiała przyjąć to z godnością i się z nim zgodzić, choć szczerze pragnęła go przekląć, a potem kazać mu się wynosić do diabła, żeby „korzystał z życia" w piekielnych czeluściach.

Nie doceniła go; Ron, wbrew temu, czego się po nim spodziewała, nie znalazł sobie ładnej idiotki typu Lavender Brown, a jeśli z kimś był, to żadne plotki do niej nie dotarły. Za to szalał z Harrym i innymi kolegami z kursu, czasami spijał się do nieprzytomności i wracał do Nory nad ranem, spędzał długie popołudnia na graniu w quidditcha albo zabawianiu się nowymi wynalazkami George'a — co nazywał „pomaganiem w sklepie" — i co najmniej trzy razy w tygodniu oddawał się nowo odkrytej rozrywce: oglądaniu filmów w kinie. Żadna z tych rzeczy nie zasługiwała na naganę — co najwyżej na reprymendy, których Molly Weasley mu nie żałowała — ale Hermiona wiedziała, że gdyby byli parą, jego tryb życia doprowadzałby ją do szału.

Nie mogła więc mieć za złe Ronowi, że zapragnął odrobiny wolności; tym bardziej że choć sporo czasu poświęcał leniwym, pustym rozrywkom, to dobrze sobie radził na szkoleniu, pracował na swoją przyszłość, a sporadycznie również zarabiał. Krótko mówiąc, obaj z Harrym odnaleźli się w nowej rzeczywistości i tylko ona czuła się bezużyteczna, niepotrzebna, a do tego samotna.

— To przejściowe, Hermiono — odezwał się znów Bill. — Typowy syndrom absolwenta: coś się skończyło w twoim życiu, wypadłaś z roli i nie wiesz, co ze sobą zrobić, jak wejść w kolejną, a przede wszystkim — jaka to ma być rola. Ale to minie, w końcu znajdziesz to coś i wszystko się ułoży.

— Mam nadzieję, bo jestem już okropnie zmęczona sytuacją. I samą sobą — dodała po zastanowieniu.

Bill uśmiechnął się do niej.

— Zacznij pracować dla Gringotta, to dopiero zrozumiesz, co to zmęczenie.

* * *

 _wrzesień 1999_

Hogwart o zmierzchu wyglądał jeszcze bardziej majestatycznie niż za dnia. Hermiona zamarła w miejscu niemal na kwadrans, spoglądając na pięknie oświetlone wieże, ale nie czuła potrzeby, żeby wejść do środka; znacznie lepiej było podziwiać go z daleka. A kiedy wreszcie zapaliła się lampa w chatce Hagrida i ruszyła w tamtą stronę, jeszcze raz po raz oglądała się za siebie. Zamek przyciągał jej wzrok.

— No, już jestem — powiedział Hagrid, kiedy weszła do środka. — Cholibka, jakbym wiedział, że te testrale tyle mi czasu zajmą, to nie kazałbym ci przychodzić… Długo czekałaś?

— Nie, tylko chwilkę — odpowiedziała, sadowiąc się przy stole. — I nie zmarzłam — dodała, uprzedzając kolejne pytanie. — Ale chętnie napiję się herbaty.

— Już grzeję wodę. Harry i Ron z tobą nie przyszli? — zapytał Hagrid z udawaną obojętnością, ale wyczuła, że jest mu trochę przykro. — Pewnie są bardzo zajęci. Już z miesiąc przeszedł, jak żeśmy się ostatnio widzieli.

— Ostatnio ciężko pracują — potwierdziła Hermiona. — Ja też ich rzadko widuję, a zaglądam do Nory przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu. W tym roku kurs jest naprawdę wyczerpujący. Ginny też ciągle gdzieś jeździ z Harpiami, jak nie rozgrywki, to mecze towarzyskie, a poza tym treningi…

— A jak tobie się podoba praca z goblinami?

— Nie mam z nimi zbyt wiele do czynienia — odpowiedziała wymijająco. — I jestem tam dopiero od tygodnia.

— Bill nie może się ciebie nachwalić — ciągnął Hagrid, zerkając na nią spod oka. — Myślałem, że jesteś zadowolona.

— Jestem — powiedziała. — Tylko… to chyba nie jest to, co chciałabym robić w życiu. To znaczy, łamanie klątw jest bardzo interesujące, czasami to prawdziwe wyzwanie, ale… Mało przydatne dla przeciętnego czarodzieja.

— A ty byś chciała robić coś pożytecznego? — Hagrid postawił przed nią spory kubek parującej herbaty. — Zawsze miałaś wielkie serce, Hermiono. Powinnaś pomagać innym ludziom.

— Albo skrzatom? — Wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. — Chciałabym robić coś ważnego i potrzebnego, ale nie wiem, za co się zabrać… To, na co wpadłam, robią już inni.

Uśmiechnęła się smutno, przypominając sobie rozczarowanie, jakie przeżyła, gdy odkryła, że wszystkie jej potencjalne pomysły ktoś już wykorzystał. Pamiętając, jak trudne były dla niej i dla jej rodziców pierwsze lata w świecie magii, zamierzała otworzyć instytucję współpracy magiczno-mugolskiej, niezwiązaną z ministerstwem — które zresztą pod pojęciem „współpracy z mugolami" rozumiało raczej zainteresowanie mugolską polityką niż dziećmi obdarzonymi umiejętnościami magicznymi — żeby pomagać w oswojeniu się z nową rzeczywistością. Nie dalej jak w zeszły wtorek odkryła, że dokładnie na tej zasadzie działało biuro założone w zeszłym roku przez Hannę Abbott i Susan Bones. Pod wpływem głośnego procesu Bulstrode'a, którego ministerstwo uparcie próbowało skazać za wspieranie Voldemorta mimo braku jakichkolwiek dowodów, zaczęła myśleć o zostaniu kimś w rodzaju adwokata, jako że w świecie czarodziejów osoba obrońcy miała marginalne znaczenie. I zaraz okazało się, że biuro porad prawnych prowadzi Blaise Zabini, podobno do spółki z Malfoyem, który jednak nie chciał się oficjalnie zaangażować, dopóki sprawa jego rodziny nie dobiegnie końca. Doprowadzona do ostateczności, rozważała dołączenie do redakcji „Słowa", gazety założonej przez Lisę Turpin w celu odebrania „Prorokowi" monopolu informacyjnego, ale zrezygnowała, kiedy była Krukonka zaczęła jej opowiadać, że wreszcie gazeta sobie radzi, ma komplet redaktorów i aż zbyt wielu korespondentów. I znowu nie miała nic.

— Nie zadręczaj się tym. Może kropelkę na poprawę humoru? — zaproponował Hagrid, dolewając do swojej herbaty trochę rumu z pękatej butli.

— Chyba jeszcze tego nie potrzebuję — odparła żartobliwie Hermiona.

— Nie? — Hagrid uśmiechnął się. — Lepiej się zastanów, na dworze jest zimno, a to nieźle rozgrzewa. A jakie smaczne!

Było już całkiem ciemno, kiedy wyszła od Hagrida. Powinna pójść za główną bramę i stamtąd teleportować się do domu, ale skierowała się w przeciwną stronę, do zamku. Poszła błoniami w górę i stanęła na moście, żeby popatrzeć w dal, jak wielokrotnie robiła to z Harrym i Ronem, a w zeszłym roku z Ginny. Tęskniła za nimi i za tym, że kiedyś mieli więcej czasu dla siebie. Nie powiedziała całej prawdy Hagridowi; nie widziała chłopców od swoich urodzin, a wcześniej… Nawet nie pamiętała, kiedy poprzednio spędzili razem wieczór, z rzadka tylko wpadali na siebie w Norze. Nie mogła mieć im tego za złe, bo to nie ich wina, że z całej czwórki tylko ona miała za dużo wolnego czasu. Ona, Hermiona Granger, zawsze pogrążona w książkach, siedząca do późna nad wypracowaniami, spiesząca się z czymś! Kto by na to wpadł, wziąwszy pod uwagę ich życie w Hogwarcie. Harry i Ron znacznie lepiej niż ona odnaleźli się w dorosłym życiu. Może, mimo wszystko, jej miejscem jest Hogwart i powinna się postarać tam wrócić.

W odległym końcu tunelu ktoś wbiegł na most. Hermiona wytężyła wzrok, ale w ciemności widziała tylko sylwetkę odzianą w długą pelerynę. Zacisnęła palce na różdżce.

— _Lumos_ — szepnęła, kiedy ten ktoś był blisko.

W świetle zaklęcia zobaczyła spływające na szatę blond włosy, przykrywające częściowo twarz, jednak nie na tyle dokładnie, by ukryć brzydką bliznę na policzku; a właściwie chaos małych blizn układający się w jedną dużą.

— Hermiona Granger — powiedziała blondynka. Głos brzmiał znajomo, ale tak odlegle od dawnego świergotu, że Hermiona przez chwilę nie była pewna, czy to ta sama osoba. — Co za spotkanie.

— Lavender — bąknęła wreszcie. — Co ty tu robisz?

— Być może to samo, co ty: odwiedzam stare kąty — powiedziała opryskliwie, po czym, jakby prowokująco, dodała: — Profesor Slughorn robi dla mnie eliksir z roślin hodowanych przez profesor Sprout, żeby trochę złagodzić działanie tego. — Wskazała na swój lewy policzek. — Oczywiście na blizny nie pomoga, ale bez eliksiru to potrafi nieźle dopiec. — Uśmiechnęła się krzywo. — W sumie to nawet zabawne. Kiedy byłyśmy w szkole, miałam cię za brzydką, a teraz nawet ty jesteś ładniejsza ode mnie. Ron Weasley miał jednak dobre wyczucie.

— Przestań — warknęła Hermiona, odzyskawszy wreszcie temperament. — Przestań się tak koszmarnie użalać nad sobą.

— Nie mam połowy twarzy, bo wilkołak rozorał mi ją pazurami. Chyba mam prawo do odrobiny żalu?

— Masz zranienia naskórne, a nie przemieszczone kości, co dopiero wyglądałoby strasznie. Są ludzie o nieludzkich rysach twarzy, a ty masz raptem szramy na jednym policzku. I mogło być znacznie, znacznie gorzej.

— No tak. Mógł mnie zabić. — Lavender wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami, jakby ta perspektywa nie robiła na niej wrażenia.

— Albo przemienić — podpowiedziała Hermiona. — Miałaś olbrzymie szczęście. Doceń to wreszcie i zrób coś ze sobą.

— Nie jest łatwo z tą twarzą — mruknęła Lavender, już bez agresji.

W jej głosie było coś tak smutnego, że Hermiona miała ochotę ją uścisnąć. A później szturchnąć.

— Z twarzą jest wszystko w porządku, to z tobą jest coś nie tak — powiedziała bez zastanowienia, po czym ze zdumieniem odkryła, ze Lavender się uśmiecha.

— Całkiem prawdopodobne — zgodziła się dziewczyna. — Może właśnie to powinnam mówić ludziom, jak się na mnie gapią.

— Albo zwyczajnie pozwolić im się gapić.

— To nie jest takie łatwe.

— Wiem — odpowiedziała Hermiona. — Ale to od ciebie zależy, jak bardzo trudne będzie.

* * *

 _wrzesień 1999_

Lavender powinna się leczyć.

Hermiona nie mogła wyrzucić tej myśli z głowy przez następnych kilka dni. Zresztą nie tylko Lavender. Ilu było ludzi takich jak ona, żywych ofiar wojny, którzy nie potrafili sobie poradzić z traumą? Po cichu szalonych, jak Syriusz, którzy starali się zachowywać normalnie, ale wcale nie byli normalni? Ilu nie mogło sobie poradzić z czymś, co przeżyli, bo brakowało kogoś, kto wskazałby im kierunek i pomógł spojrzeć na siebie z dystansu?

W świętym Mungu leczono szaleństwo i urazy psychiczne dopiero wtedy, kiedy stawały się tak silne, że pacjent nie mógł samodzielnie funkcjonować. I miało to sens w przypadku rodziców Neville'a czy Gilderoya Lockharta, których szaleństwo miało podłoże magiczne, było efektem czarów… Ale co z ludźmi, którzy dzień po dniu staczali się coraz bardziej, podczas gdy pomoc zwykłego psychologa pozwoliłaby im utrzymać się na powierzchni? Nawet Harry, cudowny — i zaskakujący po wszystkim, czego doświadczył — okaz zdrowia psychicznego potrzebował czasami się wygadać, wiedziała o tym od Ginny…

Więc może właśnie tym powinna się zająć. Może to ta luka w magicznym społeczeństwie, którą mogłaby wypełnić. Oczywiście powinna najpierw zdobyć odpowiednie wykształcenie, może skończyć mugolskie studia… Zresztą nie tylko porad psychologicznych mogłaby udzielać… Mogłaby pomagać czarodziejom funkcjonować w świecie mugoli, o tym wiedziała wszystko… Mogłaby pomagać w problemach, których nie rozwiązuje ministerstwo, albo pośredniczyć w kontaktach z nim… Mogłaby się zajmować wyszukiwaniem dokumentów, których ktoś potrzebuje, ale brakuje mu czasów i środków, znajomości starych zaklęć i klątw, mogłaby nawet prowadzić badania… Bo jeśli czegoś nie wiedziała, potrafiła przecież bardzo szybko uzupełnić braki i nabyć nowe umiejętności.

Zakres oferowanych usług byłby bardzo szeroki, ale czy nie w tym rzecz? Chciała wszystkiego. Jej dziwne biuro pomocy do spraw wszelakich zupełnie zaspokajałoby jej ambicje. A jeśli nie poradzi sobie z tym sama, to cóż — zawsze będzie mogła zatrudnić pracowników do konkretnych działów.

Hermiona zaśmiała się cicho. Merlinie, stworzyła już w myślach całą korporację, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości była sama, nie miała pieniędzy, siedziby ani biznesplanu… Musi zacząć od podstaw, opracować początkową ofertę biura, a przede wszystkim zacząć studia… To powinien być dobry moment, semestr się niedługo rozpoczyna, a jeśli uniwersytety zakończyły już rekrutację, to z pomocą magii na pewno gdzieś się zaczepi… Musi tylko porozmawiać z rodzicami i dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej na temat formalności. Tak, to doskonały pomysł — odwiedzić ich teraz, zamiast dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu. Zdążyła się już stęsknić za nimi i za Małą.

Z nieznaną sobie spontanicznością, Hermiona chwyciła płaszcz i w mgnieniu oka aportowała się przed rodzinnym domem.

* * *

 _październik 1999_

Stojąc przed niepozornym budynkiem z brązowawego kamienia wciśniętym obok potrójnego szeregowca, do którego zapewne niegdyś należał, Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł. Odwykła od towarzystwa mugoli; wycieczki do rodziców nijak się nie mieściły w tej kategorii, bo oni wiedzieli wszystko, nie musiała przed nimi udawać. Przebywanie całymi dniami w dużej grupie zupełnie nieświadomych mugoli, konieczność pilnowania się na każdym kroku i, co najgorsze, brak wiedzy o świecie, w którym się znajduje — to brzmiało okropnie. Jeszcze gorzej niż pierwsze dni w Hogwarcie, bo wtedy przynajmniej mogła poczytać o magii, a szła do szkoły z ludźmi takimi jak ona, no i była dzieckiem. Teraz nie mogła znaleźć żadnej wymówki dla swojego niezorientowania, a choć latami śledziła na bieżąco mugolskie wiadomości i przeczytała wszystko, co zdołała znaleźć, o mugolskiej edukacji, to nie mogło wystarczyć. Zdradzi się przy pierwszej poważniejszej rozmowie z którymś ze swoich przyszłych kolegów.

To przekonanie wystarczyłoby, żeby odwróciła się na pięcie i teleportowała jak najdalej stąd, porzucając wszelkie plany i ambicje, a pamięć o tym tchórzowskim posunięciu zmusiłaby ją do znalezienia mniej satysfakcjonującej, ale pewnej pracy. Ale nakłoniła do współpracy tylu ludzi, oszukała tylu innych i podrobiła tyle dokumentów, że nie mogła tak po prostu odpuścić. Musiała spróbować. A jeśli jej się nie uda, to cóż — na odwrót nigdy nie będzie za późno.

Z mocnym postanowieniem, że nie da się wyrzucić przed pierwszymi egzaminami (a po nich tym bardziej _nie_ ), pokonała kilka schodków i przekroczyła próg Instytutu Psychiatrii, Psychologii i Neurologii.

Pierwszy kontakt ze studentami uspokoił ją nieco; wszyscy wyglądali na równie przestraszonych jak ona, nawet jeśli starali się to ukryć pod maską chłodnej obojętności. Profesor, z którym mieli spotkanie organizacyjne, bardziej ją martwił. Zapewne dlatego, że wyglądał na nieco zwariowanego w ohydnej, pomarańczowej marynarce w kratę, a siedziała zaraz przy nim, w pierwszej ławce, bo weszła do sali prawie na końcu.

— Psychologia nie jest łatwą nauką, dlatego że stoi pomiędzy „prawdziwymi" naukami ścisłymi, takimi jak biologia, chemia, fizyka, a dziedzinami uznawanymi przez wielu za poślednie, takimi jak wszelkie nauki społeczne, humanistyczne i artystyczne, które w przeciwieństwie do psychologii wcale nie pretendują do miana Prawdziwych Nauk. Dlatego musicie być przygotowani na to, że przez najbliższe lata poznacie wszystkie dowcipy o psychologach, jakie wymyślono, a nawet więcej, bo zapewne powstaną jeszcze nowe. — Mrugnął do Hermiony, która nie była pewna, czy powinna go zignorować, czy może odmrugnąć. — A teraz powiedzcie mi, co was tu przywiodło, a ja wam powiem, na jakie schorzenia cierpicie. Zaczniemy od pani. — Ruchem głowy wskazał na Hermionę.

A więc musiała się z tym zmierzyć wcześniej, niż przypuszczała. Odetchnęła głęboko.

— Znudziły mi się dowcipy o starych pannach.

— I jaki to mechanizm obronny? — profesor wlepił w nią wyczekujące spojrzenie.

— Reakcja upozorowana? — odpowiedziała niepewnie, zła, że nie miała czasu na porządne przejrzenie jakiegokolwiek podręcznika.

— W tym jest więcej hipokryzji. — Profesor pokręcił głową. — Humor. Uznawany zazwyczaj za najbardziej dojrzały mechanizm obronny. Choć tutaj wyczuwam nutkę cynizmu, co mniej dojrzałe. Ale zdarza się u starych panien.

Profesor uśmiechnął się do niej, zanim przeszedł do następnej osoby, a Hermiona poczuła, że to się jednak może udać.

* * *

 _listopad 1999_

Freud był świrem.

Hermiona pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem, przekręcając kartkę książki. Myślała o tym średnio raz na dziesięć minut, ale nic i nikt nie mogło jej oderwać od zgłębiania kolejnych jego tekstów. Bo jakkolwiek był świrem, który sprowadzał wszystko do seksu, był też geniuszem. Nie miała pojęcia, jak bardzo jego teorie wpłynęły na mentalność współczesnych ludzi, dopóki nie zobaczyła, jak wiele powszechnie aprobowanych koncepcji od niego pochodzi. Trelawney powinna go poczytać, to my mogło zupełnie zrewolucjonizować jej lekcje interpretowania snów.

Wydała z siebie jęk irytacji, kiedy ogień w kominku zapłonął zielenią, zmuszając ją do odłożenia książki. Widok Harry'ego otrzeźwił ją.

— Coś się stało? — zapytała szybko.

Nie przywykła do niezapowiedzianych wizyt. Ba, odkąd wróciła z Hogwartu, w ogóle nie widywała Harry'ego bez Rona dłużej niż pięć minut. Jego pojawienie się, zwłaszcza w stanie wskazującym na wytrącenie z równowagi, było co najmniej dziwne.

— Same dobre wieści — odpowiedział, dysząc ciężko, jakby miał za sobą długi bieg. — Pamiętasz ten sklep na Pokątnej z różnymi rzeczami mugoli, które miały ułatwiać czarodziejom ukrycie się w mugolskim Londynie? Właściciele wczoraj się spakowali, chcą jak najszybciej go sprzedać, więc może uda nam się wytargować dobrą cenę, ale musimy się pospieszyć.

— Chcesz kupić ten sklep? — zapytała bez zrozumienia.

Harry wywrócił oczami.

— Nie, to _ty_ chcesz. — W trzech krokach znalazł się przy niej i spojrzawszy jej w oczy, powiedział: — Wiem, że chciałaś z tym poczekać do Nowego Roku, Hermiono, ale taka okazja się nie powtórzy, to świetna lokalizacja.

— Myślałam raczej o Hogsmeade — bąknęła. — No wiesz, byłabym blisko Hogwartu, na wypadek gdyby mogli mi się trafić jacyś klienci wśród uczniów…

Harry pokręcił głową.

— To bez sensu. Jeśli będziesz miała uczniów, to tak czy inaczej mogą trafić do ciebie kominkiem, wypady do Hogsmeade są za rzadko, żeby to mogło ci pomóc… A Pokątna to centrum magicznego świata w Anglii… Tam są wszyscy, każdego dnia tłum ludzi, nie potrzebowałabyś nawet specjalnej reklamy, wystarczyłby odpowiednio wyrazisty szyld…

— Jeśli poproszę George'a o pomoc, na pewno nikt mnie nie przegapi — powiedziała. Udzielił jej się entuzjazm Harry'ego, ale nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że musi ocenić tę kwestię racjonalnie. — Ale to chyba nie wyjdzie, Harry, nie mam tyle pieniędzy, żeby kupić sklep na Pokątnej, choćby właściciele bardzo chcieli się go pozbyć. Nie mogę wziąć pieniędzy od rodziców, a dopóki nie zarabiam, na początku chciałam po prostu wynająć lokal…

— Pożyczę ci pieniądze.

— Nie możesz… — zaczęła, ale Harry oparł ręce na jej ramionach i stanowczym głosem powiedział:

— Mogę. Mam więcej pieniędzy, niż potrzebuję, i absolutnie mogę sobie pozwolić na pożyczenie ci ich. Chcę, żebyś robiła to, co chcesz, skoro wreszcie wiesz, co to jest. — Jakiś cień przemknął po jego twarzy, ale trwało to zaledwie mgnienie, zbyt krótko, by mogła go rozszyfrować, i Harry znów się uśmiechnął. — Wierzę w ciebie, wierzę, że ci się uda, a to będzie świetna inwestycja. Jeśli chcesz, mogę ci doliczyć taki procent do tej pożyczki, że będziesz ją spłacać do końca życia… — Roześmiali się równocześnie. — Chociaż może nie powinienem zadzierać z tobą teraz, kiedy jesteś po stażu u goblinów. Ale proszę, weź te pieniądze i wykorzystaj okazję.

Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem, przyłapując się na tym, że w myślach już rozważa, jak dużą powierzchnię ma sklep i jak będzie mogła rozmieścić swoje biuro.

— Zgoda. Chodźmy tam.

* * *

 _listopad 1999_

Wbrew obawom, George nie uczynił z frontu jej biura wesołego miasteczka. Czary, rzucone na szybę, były dość subtelne, przypominały mugolską animację w czerni i bieli. Cień czarodzieja w długiej pelerynie i wysokim cylindrze zasiadał na krześle naprzeciwko kogoś, kto miał być nią — co było łatwo wywnioskować po szalonej, napuszonej fryzurze, o którą na początku się gniewała, dopóki Ron jej nie powiedział, że inaczej nie byłaby sobą — a potem wstawał, cały się rozpromieniał i niemal biegiem wychodził. W następnym ujęciu na szybie pojawiała się następna animacja: wzrastająca w błyskawicznym tempie budowla, na oko przypominająca Hogwart. Oczywiście było w tym mnóstwo przesady, ale przedstawienie przyciągało wzrok, a efekt był całkiem sympatyczny.

Luna wykaligrafowała szyld z nazwą: _Doradztwo personalne_ — Hermiona zdecydowała się na nią po długim czasie, uznając, że choć bardzo ogólnikowa, będzie najwłaściwsza — i dorysowała eleganckie logo, gdy Hermiona wyjaśniła jej już, co to takiego.

A Harry i Ron przez cały tydzień wytrwale ustawiali i przestawiali ściany i meble, które równie niestrudzenie Hermiona wyszukiwała wraz z Ginny.

Nie mogłaby być bardziej zadowolona. Ale kiedy pierwszego dnia po zakończeniu prac zasiadła przy biurku, perspektywa otwarcia przytłoczyła ją. Od dziewiątej, kiedy odblokowała drzwi, siedziała jak na szpilkach. To znaczy wtedy, kiedy nie krążyła nerwowo, popijając bardzo powoli jedną filiżankę herbaty — chętnie wypiłaby więcej, ale nie mogła sobie pozwolić na kolejną, bo wtedy musiałaby pójść do toalety i, być może, przegapić klienta.

O dwunastej dotarło do niej, że żadnego klienta nie będzie. Nie dzisiaj, nie pierwszego dnia, gdy mijający biuro czarodzieje patrzyli z zaciekawieniem na wystawę, ale mijali ją, nie wiedząc, co to za miejsce. Pożałowała, że nie zdecydowała się na artykuł sponsorowany w gazecie Lisy Turpin — myślała o tym wcześniej, ale Lisa przekonała ją, że lepiej będzie puścić artykuł parę dni później, po rozkręceniu działalności, kiedy Hermiona będzie mogła powiedzieć coś o swojej pracy, a nie tylko o planach.

Tyle że w następnych dniach również może nie być klientów i o żadnym rozkręceniu działalności nie będzie mowy.

Zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak wielką niewdzięcznością wobec Harry'ego i innych będzie spakowanie manatek i wrócenie do domu — nie na zawsze, nie podda się tak łatwo, ale chociaż dzisiaj, kiedy już tak bardzo zmęczyła się oczekiwaniem i zawiedzionymi nadziejami — kiedy punkt pierwsza rozległ się dzwonek nad drzwiami. Ze zdziwieniem uniosła głowę.

— Lavender — zidentyfikowała gościa.

— Cześć — przywitała się chłodno dziewczyna, po czym z pewną nerwowością w głosie spytała: — Ile bierzesz za godzinę?

— Za sesję — poprawiła ją automatycznie. — Dziesięć galeonów.

— Sporo.

— Odpowiednio do usługi — odparła poirytowana Hermiona, zdając sobie sprawę, że nieświadomie wstała.

Lavender przytaknęła i zdjęła szalik i płaszcz.

— W porządku. Zaczynajmy.

Hermiona uniosła brwi.

— Przyszłaś na sesję?

— A co myślałaś? — odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie, po czym westchnęła ciężko i usiadła w fotelu po drugiej stronie biurka. Głowę lekko przekręcała w prawo, eksponując bliznę na twarzy. Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy to jawna prowokacja, czy nieświadomy odruch. — Mama mnie tu przysłała. Mówiłam jej… Mówiłam jej o naszej rozmowie, że dobrze mi zrobiła. I powiedziała, że mam do ciebie przychodzić, że będzie mi opłacała te twoje sesje, skoro nie może zapłacić za naprawienie tego. — Wskazała ręką swoją twarz.

— Nie musisz płacić za rozmowę z przyjacielem — powiedziała powoli Hermiona.

Lavender uśmiechnęła się.

— Nie płacę. Ty nie jesteś moją przyjaciółką i nie przyszłam porozmawiać. Przyszłam, żeby się dowiedzieć, co mogę zrobić ze swoim życiem. Temu ma to chyba służyć, prawda? — zapytała, stukając palcem w leżącą na biurku ulotkę z napisem „Doradztwo personalne".

— Tak — zgodziła się Hermiona. — Kawy?

— Wliczona w cenę? To poproszę.

Po wyjściu Lavender Hermiona zdecydowała się jednak wyskoczyć do łazienki. Godzina rozmowy wycieńczyła ją. Okropnie się spociła, choć nie ruszyła się z fotela, w głowie huczało jej od wszystkich gorzkich słów Lavender, a w żyłach jeszcze krążyła adrenalina po małej kłótni, którą sobie zaserwowały, zanim doszły do porozumienia.

Czuła się absolutnie, absolutnie wspaniale.

Uśmiechnęła się do swojego odbicia w lustrze, ale zaraz wytężyła słuch, bo wydawało jej się, że znów zadzwonił dzwoneczek.

Istotnie, w progu stała ciemnowłosa dziewczyna o chłopięcej figurze, którą Hermiona pamiętała z Hogwartu.

— Cześć — przywitała się. — Jestem Megan Jones. Potrzebuję porady, ale nie wiem, czy to się mieści w zakresie twoich usług…

— Zobaczymy. — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i gestem wskazała jej krzesło.

Dziewczyna, nie zdejmując płaszczu, usiadła.

— Szukam pracy. Od miesięcy. I nie mogę nic znaleźć, z każdego miejsca wyrzucają mnie po dwóch-trzech tygodniach i już nie wiem, czy ze mną jest coś nie tak, czy z nimi, bo staram się jak mogę, panuję nad sobą, jestem miła, w domu poświęcam absurdalną ilość czasu na przeanalizowanie, czy wszystko zrobiłam dobrze, i na nic, na nic, wraz mnie wyrzucają, bez słowa, nawet nie mogę z nich wyciągnąć, co było nie tak, bezczelnie mi mówią, że nie pasuję do wizerunku firmy — sklep z piórami, cholera jasna, jaki wizerunek mogą mieć? — urwała na chwilę, by złapać oddech. — Czy coś ze mną jest nie tak? — zapytała smętnie. — Co mam zrobić?

— Właściwie to mam pewien pomysł — powiedziała powoli Hermiona, a widząc wyczekujący wzrok Megan, zdecydowała się. — Byłabyś zainteresowana posadą asystentki? Chyba będę kogoś potrzebowała.

* * *

 _grudzień 1999_

Listy zaczęły przychodzić pod koniec listopada, zaraz po pojawieniu się artykułu Lisy o _Doradztwie personalnym_ w „Słowie", a w grudniu Hermiona miała ich po dziurki w nosie.

— Jest kolejny, od Puchonek, poznaję pismo Susan — powiedziała Megan, wypowiadając słowo „Puchonki" z rozdrażnieniem zaskakującym u kogoś, kto sam należał do owego grona. Siedziały w gabinecie Hermiony, który musiały wydzielić z powierzchni biura, żeby zapewnić klientom prywatność, a Hermionie trochę spokoju, kiedy ktoś zbyt nachalnie dobijał się głównym kominkiem — jej własny pozostawał zablokowany, dopóki nie zaakceptowała gościa zapowiedzianego przez Megan. — Ale najpierw otwórz ten — dziewczyna podała jej list z godłem Gringotta — mam dobre przeczucia co do niego.

— Słusznie — powiedziała Hermiona po przeczytaniu listu. — Zgodzili się akceptować pisemne upoważnienia.

— Wreszcie! — ucieszyła się Megan.

Od paru tygodni, gdy dostały pierwsze zlecenie wymagające większej opłaty, pokrywającej koszty wynajęcia mugolskiego mieszkania i wyposażenia go, pertraktowały z goblinami możliwość pobierania pieniędzy z konta klienta za jego pisemną zgodą. Gobliny nie pozwalały na otwarcie krypty bez klucza, a ganianie właściciela skrytki do banku za każdym razem, gdy potrzebne są pieniądze, było zbyt czasochłonne i irytujące. Oczywiście najlepiej byłoby korzystać z własnego konta, a potem wystawić stosowny rachunek, ale na razie Hermiona nie obracała kwotami pozwalającymi na realizowanie takiego zlecenia — zwłaszcza jeśli miała trzy równocześnie — z własnej kieszeni.

— No dobrze, teraz spójrzmy na to — powiedziała, otwierając drugą kopertę. Po chwili zmięła list i wyrzuciła go do kosza, wzdychając z rezygnacją: — Nie rozumiem, po co marnować dobry pergamin, skoro zawsze pisze mi dokładnie to samo. Nawet używa tych samych formuł, znam je już na pamięć: „nisza rynkowa, odkryta przez nas i kompletnie wypełniona przez naszą instytucję", „niehonorowa konkurencja", „przyczynek do zerwania wieloletniej przyjaźni"… Ten „przyczynek" zawsze mnie rozbraja, nawet bardziej niż ta rzekoma „wieloletnia przyjaźń".

Susan Bones i Hanna Abbott przyjęły pojawienie się _Doradztwa personalnego_ znacznie gorzej, niż można by się spodziewać. Zresztą nie tylko one: Penelopa Clearwater i Michael Corner, którzy, jak się okazało, prowadzili coś na kształt agencji detektywistycznej, wysłali Hermionie już kilka listów, Horatio Pectus od magicznej architektury dał do zrozumienia, że potępia jej działalność, i nawet Terry Boot, eksportujący drogie rośliny o cennych właściwościach magicznych, uważał, że w jakiś sposób odbiera mu pracę. Hermiona wiedziała też o kilku innych, którzy klęli ją po kątach, chociaż — jak Zabini — nie zniżyli się do korespondowania z nią, za co była im serdecznie wdzięczna.

Miała już dosyć tłumaczenia wszystkim, że gdyby zechcieli współpracować, wyszłoby to im na dobre. Jej działalność była na tyle szeroka — i, co doprawdy zaskakujące, w krótkim czasie zdobyła tyle zleceń (choć miała brzydkie przeświadczenie, że Harry maczał w tym palce) — że mogła sobie pozwolić na odsyłanie części klientów innym. Gdyby wreszcie przestali ją zadręczać obarczaniem winą za swoje problemy. Mogłaby wtedy dać im nawet zniżkę na terapię grupową pod hasłem „Jak walczyć z poczuciem niższości" albo lepiej „Weź odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny".

— Dosyć tego — powiedziała, wstając gwałtownie od biurka. — Penelopa Clearwater i ten cały Pectus mogą się wyżywać, nie znam ich, trudno. Ale Susan i Hanna faktycznie były naszymi szkolnymi koleżankami i nie pozwolę nas tak traktować.

— Co zamierzasz zrobić? — spytała Megan z błyskiem złośliwości w oczach.

— Zrobię to, co mi zarzucają: będę grać nieczysto. — Przywołała płaszcz i zarzuciła na ramiona. — Idę do Neville'a. Od paru tygodni spotyka się z Hanną i na pewno pomoże jej zobaczyć sprawę w nowym świetle… Zwłaszcza jeśli przez chwilę Susan nie będzie w tym przeszkadzać. Już dawno poradziłabym sobie z Hanną, gdyby Susan tak uparcie mi w tym nie przeszkadzała.

— Ale… teraz? Za pół godziny masz spotkanie z panią Higgins.

— Zdążę wrócić — obiecała. — Przygotuj się na zwycięstwo.

— Z tobą zawsze. Powodzenia.

Trzy dni później przyszedł list od Hanny.

* * *

 _styczeń 2000_

Śnieg sypał za oknem, a z radia sączyły się delikatne melodie świątecznych piosenek i kolęd, chociaż było już parę dni po Nowym Roku. Otworzyły biuro przedwczoraj, ale na szczęście jeszcze nikt się nie pojawił i w spokoju mogły zająć się zleceniami, które porzuciły przed świętami — Hermiona poszukiwaniem przeciwzaklęcia na pewną starą, afrykańską klątwę, a Megan ustalaniem rodowodu narzeczonej syna pewnej czarownicy pod kątem występujących w jej rodzinie przestępców, bo klientka była przekonana, że tego typu skłonności są dziedziczne i nie przyjmowała do wiadomości, że nie wszystkie przestępstwa są notowane, a winni — skazani.

— Może trochę gorącej czekolady? — zaproponowała Hermiona. — Ja zrobię — dodała szybko, widząc, że Megan się podnosi. — I tak za bardzo mnie rozpieszczasz.

— Lepiej przyznaj, że moja czekolada ci nie smakuje… — mruknęła Megan, przeciągając się. — O, sowa — powiedziała nagle. — Nie uwierzysz! Od Zabiniego!

Hermiona porzuciła kociołek z mlekiem i niemal wyrwała kopertę z rąk Megan.

List był bardzo krótki i bardzo, bardzo obiecujący: _Wygrałaś. Jakie warunki współpracy proponujesz?_

* * *

 _luty 2000_

A więc wszystko było dobrze. Tak jak powiedział Bill i wielu innych. Biuro działało bez zarzutów i zaczęło przynosić regularny dochód, który mogła zainwestować w kolejnego pracownika. Gdyby, naturalnie, zechciała: Megan była świetną asystentką i jak na razie radziła sobie z każdym zleceniem, które jej podrzucała. Susan i Hanna doceniły uroki współpracy, Penelopa Clearwater wreszcie dała jej spokój, a Blaise Zabini, o zgrozo, okazał się błyskotliwym młodym człowiekiem, kiedy spotkali się kilka razy, żeby omówić sprawy wspólnego klienta. Wszystko było w zachwycającym porządku.

Więc czemu cały czas miała wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak? Czemu wieczorami dręczyła ją plątanina myśli i przeświadczenie, że coś pominęła, z czymś sobie nie poradziła? Czemu w nocy musiała sobie wyliczyć wszystkie zażegnane kłopoty i z żelazną logiką przekonać siebie, że panuje nad wszystkim, zanim wreszcie mogła zasnąć?

Może po prostu wciąż miała za dużo czasu na myślenie. Może powinna przenieść się ze studiów zaocznych na dzienne i zacząć harować jak za starych, dobrych, hogwarckich czasów, gdy zawsze miała coś do zrobienia i nigdy nie dopadało jej to okropne uczucie… Bezużyteczności. Tak, to było to. Mimo wszystkich sesji terapeutycznych, mimo kolejnych zadowolonych klientów i dobrych rekomendacji, czuła się bezużyteczna.

— Hermiono, Ron fiuka do ciebie — powiedziała Megan, wsuwając głowę do gabinetu. — Odblokuj kominek.

— Dzięki. — W popłochu rzuciła się na poszukiwania różdżki ukrytej pod stertą papierów i szybkim zaklęciem zdjęła barierę z kominka, w którym natychmiast pojawiła się ruda czupryna Rona.

— No wreszcie! — zawołał chłopak. — Od kwadransa się do ciebie dobijam.

— Niemożliwe, Megan była tu raptem minutę temu, a zawsze mnie o wszystkim od razu informuje.

— A jak myślisz, ile czasu minęło, zanim dofiukałem się do Megan? — zapytał Ron i wbrew poirytowanemu tonowi, uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Masz okropnie dużo klientów. Cieszę się, że ci dobrze idzie.

— Ja też. To nie było takie pewne.

— Było dla każdego, kto cię zna — zapewnił Ron. — Ale potrzebujesz odpoczynku. Porywam cię dzisiaj wieczorem. Będę punkt czwarta i ani się waż pracować dłużej.

— Ten jeden raz mogę się poświęcić — uznała Hermiona, po czym nagle uderzyła ją pewna myśl. — Dzisiaj są walentynki — przypomniała.

— No i?

Nienaturalnie lekki ton Rona wzbudził jej czujność.

— Myślałam, że chwilowo jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi — powiedziała, ostrożnie dobierając słowa i patrząc na niego wyczekująco.

Ron, wbrew oczekiwaniom, odwzajemnił spojrzenie i znowu się uśmiechnął.

— Po pierwsze: nie „tylko", ale „aż", po drugie: nie „chwilowo", ale „zawsze", a po trzecie… Chyba możemy spędzić razem walentynki?

Hermiona starała się powstrzymać wpełzający na usta uśmiech, ale nie miało to żadnego sensu, więc się poddała.

— Możemy.

Może właśnie tego jej brakowało.

* * *

 _już zawsze_

A może nie.

* * *

( **Zaginione wspomnienia Hermiony Granger** )

* * *

 _październik 1998_

Dziwnie jest wrócić do Hogwartu. Oczywiście, Hogwart się zmienił — ciągle nosi blizny po majowej bitwie, chociaż w lecie robili, co mogli, żeby go odbudować. Ale bardziej zmienili się jego mieszkańcy, zwłaszcza ci starsi. Trudno im udawać, że są tylko uczącymi się dziećmi, kiedy raptem kilka miesięcy temu walczyli na śmierć i życie w tych samych korytarzach. Nauczyciele też to czują, w ich „panno Weasley" i „panie Creevey" słychać echo czegoś, czego wcześniej tam nie było. Może to cichy szacunek, a może niechciana pamięć o innym Weasleyu czy Creeveyu, których ciała leżały w równym szeregu w Wielkiej Sali.

W każdym razie nikt nie ma za złe Dennisowi, że posiłki spożywa w kuchni.

Hermiona czasem mu towarzyszy. Wielka Sala jej nie przeszkadza — liczba miejsc, w których spotkało ją coś złego, jest tak duża, że życie stałoby się bardzo trudne, gdyby chciała unikać każdego z nich — ale nie lubi przebywać w tłumie uczniów. Po roku spędzonym w angielskich lasach stała się nieco dzika, tłok jej przeszkadza. A może to kwestia tego, jak na nią patrzą i szepczą za jej plecami pierwszo- i drugoroczni, dla niej tak samo nowi. Jest legendą. Oczywiście, woleliby mijać pod klasami Harry'ego, którym rodzice karmili ich od małego, a który teraz udowodnił, że faktycznie jest ich bohaterem. Chłopca, Który Dwukrotnie Przeżył — słyszała, że tak go nazywają. Nie wiedzą, że Harry jest też Chłopcem, Który Umarł. A może powinni..

Spotykają się w niektóre weekendy podczas wypadów do Hogsmeade, jak dziś. Harry śmieje się co chwilę, jest wesoły i swobodny bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, odkąd się poznali. Cieszy ją to, cieszy się, że wreszcie poczuł się bezpieczny i _żywy_ — nie na chwilę, ale naprawdę. Ale kiedy słyszy kolejny jego dowcip, widzi błysk w zielonych oczach, w których nie ma już mgiełki niepokoju, wtedy wraca to dziwne wrażenie — że to nie ich Harry. Że coś się stało, gdy Avada w niego uderzyła, że w Zakazanym Lesie coś w nim umarło.

— Owszem, to był Voldemort — odpowiada gniewnie Harry, kiedy raz nieopatrznie mówi coś takiego. — Ta część jego duszy, która zrobiła ze mnie horkruksa.

Ron rzuca jej złe spojrzenie i Hermiona kurczy się w sobie, ale w duchu cieszy się, bo ta złość jest już bardziej znajoma.

Więcej nie popełnia tego błędu. Stara się śmiać razem z nimi i cieszyć dniem, choć nie zawsze jej się udaje. Ginny raz po raz przyłapuje ją na smętnym wpatrywaniu się w chłopców i kopie dyskretnie pod stołem. Hermiona myśli, że dobrze ją mieć przy sobie.

— Też to czuję — mówi cicho, kiedy wracają samotnie do zamku. — To z Harrym. Że jest jakiś inny, mniej… swój. Albo raczej nieswój. Bo widzisz, Hermiono, on może mieć rację… Nie, nie przerywaj mi. — Oddycha głęboko i dziwnie powoli, jakby powstrzymywała atak paniki. — Znałam Voldemorta, kiedy był jeszcze Tomem, chłopcem z dziennika… I czasami mam to potworne wrażenie, że czułam go w Harrym, a teraz go tam nie ma i… Merlinie, nie wierzę, że to głośno mówię, ale ty to wiesz, prawda?

— Nie musisz tego mówić — potwierdza Hermiona, ale Ginny kręci głową.

— Czasami myślę, że to Voldemort był tym, co mnie przyciągało do Harry'ego, Hermiono. Czasami…

— Przestań — przerywa łagodnie Hermiona. Przytula Ginny i idą przez chwilę objęte. — Nie kochasz Harry'ego? — pyta szeptem. — Teraz, kiedy… Kiedy jest trochę inny?

— Kocham — odpowiada Ginny, a Hermiona nie słyszy w jej głosie wahania. — Może właśnie dlatego, że jest inny, że sam czuje się… niekompletny, wtedy kiedy obok nie ma Rona i ciebie i nie stara się tak bardzo być bohaterem. Ale przeraża mnie to, co Voldemort mu zrobił, bo to jeszcze gorsze niż to, co zrobił mi.

Hermiona nie odpowiada, zaciska tylko mocniej palce na ramieniu Ginny. Idą powoli, ale nie muszą się spieszyć; nie muszą zdążyć przez zmrokiem, w ciemności już nie czyha nic złego. I tylko jedna, natrętna myśl huczy Hermionie w głowie: że zło nigdy długo nie śpi i powinna zrobić coś, żeby przynajmniej w takiej postaci nie wróciło. Żeby żadne inne dziecko nie musiało przeżyć tego, co Ginny czy Harry.

* * *

 _luty 1999_

Więc pisze. Pisze o wszystkim, co zdołała zapamiętać, starając się uporządkować w spójną, logiczną całość mgliste wspomnienia. Nie ma kłopotu z tym, w czym sama uczestniczyła, zawsze miała doskonałą pamięć, ale nie zawsze może sobie przypomnieć, co dokładnie mówił jej Harry: o bliźnie, o życiu Voldemorta, o wizjach. Jego nie chce prosić o pomoc; raz zadała mu jakieś pytanie, całkiem błahe, żeby wprowadzić go w swój pomysł, ale zareagował tak gwałtownie, że zrezygnowała. A i tak patrzy na nią podejrzliwie za każdym razem, gdy się widzą.

Ale pisze, pisze nieustannie, każdego dnia i nadal ma mnóstwo do napisania. Już nie tylko o Voldemorcie i horkruksach, ale o całej wojnie, tej pierwszej i drugiej, o klątwach, o których słyszała, o ludziach, którzy walczyli, o wszystkich złych zdarzeniach. Pewnego dnia przyłapuje się na tym, że pisze nawet o Snapie — kto wie, czy nie największej ofierze tej wojny.

Pisze o Ginny i o Harrym. I łamie pióro za piórem, bo nie może zapanować nad ogarniającą ja wściekłością. I żalem.

Pisze z zacięciem, jakiego nigdy nie czuła, w żadnym szale nauki, przed najtrudniejszym egzaminem, przy konstruowaniu najbardziej szalonego planu. Pisze, jakby od tego wszystko zależało, chociaż to już minione dzieje.

— Panno Granger — zaczepia ją pewnego razu dyrektor McGonagall, gdy znów siedzi do późna w bibliotece. — Wybacz, że przeszkadzam, ale uznałam, że ktoś powinien z tobą porozmawiać. Odnoszę wrażenia, że od pewnego czasu mniej się koncentrujesz na nauce, a kto jak kto, ale ty nie powinnaś obniżać lotów. Jesteś naszą najlepszą studentką, panno Granger — mówi wreszcie dziwnie miękko. — W archiwach pewnie znalazłoby się kilku uczniów z równie dobrymi wynikami, ale na pewno nie mieliśmy takich w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat, a biorąc pod uwagę sytuację… Byłoby wielką stratą, gdybyś się dalej nie kształciła i nie rozwijała swoich zdolności.

— Nie zaniedbuję swojej edukacji — odpowiada Hermiona. Istotnie, sama wie, że już się nie wyrywa do odpowiedzi na lekcjach i nie zna kolejnych tematów na pamięć, ale przygotowuje się rzetelnie, choć poświęca na to mniej czasu. — Po prostu… Jestem zajęta czymś innym.

Przez chwilę ma wątpliwości, czy powinna to zrobić. Harry by się wściekł, ale słowo „horkruks", które celowo zasłoniła, przykrywając dłonią pergamin, zdaje się parzyć jej palce. I wie, że nie pisze dla siebie; choć to, co stworzyła, momentami jest chaotyczne jak pamiętnik i nie przypomina naukowego wywodu, wiedza w tym zawarta domaga się przekazania. A jeśli świat ma wiedzieć, to Minerwa McGonagall tym bardziej może, nawet jako pierwsza.

Więc mówi. Najpierw po cichu i nieśmiało, zaczynając od ogólnikowego „Chciałam napisać o tym, co się zdarzyło", aż do odkrycia, że Harry jest ostatnim horkruksem, mimo że Minerwa McGonagall opadła na krzesło z ręką przyciśniętą do piersi już wtedy, gdy słowo „horkruks" padło po raz pierwszy. Ale kiedy kończy, pełna wątpliwości i obaw, usta kobiety są zaciśnięte w wyrazie stanowczości.

— Rób to dalej, dziewczyno — mówi szybko, bez wahania. — To jest ważne i potrzebne, pisz dalej.

* * *

 _czerwiec 1999_

Więc pisze, pisze całą sobą przez resztę roku, a potem przekłada i porządkuje notatki, jedne fragmenty wyrzuca, inne uzupełnia, układa w spójną całość. Z końcem czerwca tekst jest gotowy, choć Hermiona jeszcze nie wie, co z nim zrobi.

Wie natomiast, co powinna zrobić: powiedzieć Harry'emu. Teraz, zanim będzie za późno.

Ale już jest za późno. Hermiona odkrywa ten przykry fakt, gdy w dzień zakończenia roku szkolnego wpada do swojego dormitorium i zastaje tam Harry'ego i Rona, pochylonych nad jej notatkami.

— Wlecieliśmy na miotłach — mówi cicho Ron. Wygląda na przestraszonego. — Chcieliśmy ci zrobić niespodziankę.

— A tymczasem to ty zrobiłaś niespodziankę nam. — Harry podnosi wzrok znad pergaminu, który trzyma w ręce. Spojrzenie ma przerażająco odległe, a jego sztucznie spokojny ton wzbudza niepokój. — Co to jest, Hermiono? Czemu napisałaś o mnie te wszystkie rzeczy?

— Bo to ważne i potrzebne — powtarza Hermiona za Minerwą McGonagall. — Czarodzieje powinni wiedzieć, Harry, na wypadek gdyby to się powtórzyło. Żeby nikt nie utknął w takiej… w takiej matni jak my, kiedy zostaliśmy sami i nie wiedzieliśmy, co robić…

— Dumbledore nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział.

— I wszyscy mogliśmy zapłacić za to olbrzymią cenę, gdyby plan Dumbledore'a w którymkolwiek momencie zawiódł, gdyby coś się stało nam albo Snape'owi, albo nawet gdyby Aberforth nie chciał nam pomóc…

— Ale pomógł, to wszystko to już przeszłość. — Harry ze złością zgniata kartkę, gniew wykrzywia jego rysy twarzy. Hermiona czeka na wybuch i o dziwo, czuje się z tym lepiej. Ze wściekłym Harrym może walczyć, wściekłego Harry'ego zna od lat, to ten spokojny i opanowany wzbudza w niej strach. — Czarodzieje nie mogą się dowiedzieć o horkruksach, to zbyt duża pokusa. Pomyśl: nieśmiertelność, kto by się temu oparł?

— Każdy rozsądny czarodziej, zwłaszcza jeśli ceną jest zabójstwo — warczy i szuka wzrokiem poparcia u Rona, ale ten stoi dokładnie pomiędzy nimi i milczy, jakby za nic nie chciał się przeciwstawić któremukolwiek z nich. — Nie chcę z tego zrobić bestsellera, to nie ma trafić do wszystkich czarodziejów, tylko do jakiegoś ministerialnego archiwum, do biblioteki… Żeby ktoś, kto będzie wiedział, czego szukać, mógł znaleźć odpowiedź.

— Znajdzie to każdy, kogo zainteresuje moje nazwisko, bo przewija się tutaj dość często.

— Mogę usunąć niektóre fragmenty o tobie, jeśli chcesz — proponuje ugodowo Hermiona, ale Harry kręci głową. Znów ma to nieprzyjemne, zimne spojrzenie.

— Sam sobie poradzę — mówi opryskliwie i zanim zdąży zauważyć ruch, celuje różdżką w złożone strony. — _Incendio._

— _Aguamenti_ — rzuca Hermiona pierwsze zaklęcie, jakie przychodzi jej do głowy, po czym natychmiast suszy pergamin i przywoławszy do siebie, chowa za plecami. — Ani się waż. Jeśli to spalisz, napiszę to jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz, ile razy będzie trzeba. Z mojej głowy tego nie usuniesz.

Harry zaciska wargi i z brzydkim grymasem na twarzy mija ją bez słowa. Ron, z ciężkim westchnieniem, podąża za nim.

— Gratuluję ukończenia szkoły, Hermiono — mówi tylko smętnie. — To miało wyglądać zupełnie inaczej, przykro mi, że tak wyszło.

Hermiona ma ochotę na niego nawrzeszczeć i powiedzieć mu, co sądzi o tchórzliwym milczeniu, ale nie zdąża — Rona już nie ma w pokoju.

* * *

 _lipiec 1999_

Nic nie smakuje tak jak gorąca czekolada mamy. I choć Hermiona doskonale zna składniki — duży kubek mleka, miód i mocna, gorzka czekolada w zrównoważonych proporcjach, szczypta cynamonu i imbiru — jej czekolada nigdy nie smakuje tak jak mamy. Dobrze znów być w domu, znów _mieć_ dom: siedzieć przy nogach taty, opierać się plecami o kanapę, słuchać cichych walców Szopena, w lustrzanym odbiciu widzieć krzątającą się mamę i pić gorącą czekoladę. Dobrze, że niektóre rzeczy wciąż są takie same.

W pokoju obok rozlega się kwękanie dziecka zwiastujące gotowość do płaczu w wypadku, gdyby nikt nie zareagował wystarczająco szybko, i Hermiona uśmiecha się na myśl, że inne rzeczy są zaskakująco nowe.

— Pójdę do Małej — mówi głośno tata, zanim mama zdąży się odezwać.

— Nie, ja do niej zajrzę. — Hermiona odstawia kubek i niemal truchtem zmierza do małego pokoju.

Mały pokój, kiedyś gościnna sypialnia, teraz należy do Małej. Ma też łóżeczko w sypialni rodziców, na górze, ale większość czasu — jak reszta rodziny — spędza na parterze, a więc tutaj urządzono pokój dziecięcy z kolorowymi tapetami i licznymi zabawkami, z których niektóre odziedziczyła po Hermionie.

Dziecko cichnie na widok Hermiony. Nie jest głodne i nie potrzebuje zmiany pieluszki; widocznie obudziło się i zapragnęło towarzystwa. Patrzy na Hermionę wielkimi, brązowymi oczami, niemal takimi samymi jak jej własne. Mała zresztą ma z nią wiele wspólnego: te oczy o ciekawskim spojrzeniu, zadarty nosek i pieprzyk za uchem, choć w nieco innym miejscu. A co najbardziej upiorne, nosi to samo imię; przynajmniej nosiła do momentu, kiedy się spotkały. Gdy Hermiona przywróciła rodzicom pamięć i zdali sobie sprawę, że mają już jedną córkę Hermionę, natychmiast postanowili zmienić Małej imię, ale minęło dużo czasu, zanim zdecydowali się na Gertrudę — choć Hermiona obstawała za Tytanią — i w domu Mała pozostawała Małą.

Mała uśmiecha się szeroko, nagle i żywiołowo. Kiedy Hermiona bierze ją na ręce, zaciska rączki na jej karku i wtula główkę w zgięcie szyi, ale nic nie mówi. Jak na swój wiek jest bardzo cicha, co prawda używa całych słów, ale bardzo rzadko, i wcale nie gaworzy. Hermiona martwi się tym, choć rodzice nie wydają się zaniepokojeni.

— Nadal trudno mi uwierzyć, że ona naprawdę istnieje — mówi cicho, kiedy mama pojawia się tuż obok. — To było takie nieoczekiwane — dodaje, przypominając sobie, kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczyła Małą w australijskim mieszkaniu rodziców. Była nie mniej zdziwiona niż oni jej pojawieniem się.

— To chyba jedyny pozytywny efekt twojego zaklęcia — odpowiada mama, a choć mówi normalnym tonem, Hermiona wyczuwa w jej głosie resztkę tłumionego żalu.

— Powiedziałabym, że to, że wy żyjecie, też jest całkiem miłe — mówi nieco naburmuszonym tonem.

Mama uśmiecha się lekko. Wyciąga rękę i głaszcze ją po policzku, a później podobnym gestem dotyka buzi Małej, która przyciska policzek do jej dłoni.

— Wiem, że miałaś dobry powód, żeby to zrobić, Hermiono. Ale to było okrutne. Tęskniliśmy za tobą.

— Nie mogliście tęsknić, skoro mieliście mnie nie pamiętać.

— Ale pamiętałam cię.

Hermiona marszczy czoło. Gdy pojawiła się na progu ich mieszkania w Perth, nie wyglądali na uradowanych. Musiała udawać dziecko poprzednich właścicieli domu, żeby wpuścili ją do środka, i dopiero kiedy rzuciła przeciwzaklęcie, przypomnieli sobie o niej. Ich reakcji nie chciała pamiętać.

— Nie tak zupełnie — mówi cicho mam, wyczytawszy z jej twarzy powątpienie. — Nie pamiętałam ciebie konkretnie, ale ciągle miałam cię z tyłu głowy, a czasami śniłaś mi się, nie zawsze w nocy. To były takie natrętne migawki, jakieś urwane zdania, które dopasowywałam do innej sytuacji, i głupie przeświadczenie, że coś jest nie tak, jak powinno być, że brakuje mi czegoś ważnego, coś robię źle… Tata myślał, że to spóźniony instynkt macierzyński, dlatego postaraliśmy się o Małą… I od razu wiedziałam, jakie dam jej imię. A kiedy pierwszy raz wzięłam ją na ręce… Boże, to było straszne… Czułam, że to nie ona, nie moja Hermiona, i nie wiedziałam dlaczego, bo przecież już ją kochałam. Kiedy wróciłaś, wszystko wskoczyło na swoje miejsce, ale wtedy… Ten pierwszy miesiąc jej życia był okropny, bo czułam, że to nie moje dziecko, i miałam potworne wyrzuty sumienia… Dobrze, że tak szybko nas znalazłaś.

— Bardzo dobrze — dodaje tata, zakradając się do pokoju. — Dobrze znów mieć wszystkie moje panie razem. — Śmieje się, obejmując je czule. — Ale obawiam się, że na razie musimy się rozstać. Hermiono, jakiś rudowłosy młody mężczyzna przyszedł po ciebie. Z akcentu wnoszę, że to Anglik.

— Jestem pewna, że doskonale znasz jego imię — odpowiada z żartobliwym wzburzeniem, ale bez sprzeciwu oddaje mu Małą.

— Coś nowego u ciebie i Rona? — pyta szeptem mama, kiedy wracają do salonu.

Hermiona kręci tylko głową w odpowiedzi, bo Ron już do nich podszedł.

— Dzień dobry, pani Granger — wita się.

Ron miał wpaść po nią wieczorem i zabrać do Harry'ego, żeby wreszcie się spotkali i wyjaśnili sobie parę rzeczy. Już prawie miesiąc ze sobą nie rozmawiają, od czasu kłótni w Hogwarcie. Harry unika jej towarzystwa, nie przyszedł nawet z Ronem i Ginny, żeby pomóc jej przy wprowadzeniu się do nowego mieszkania, a Hermiona nie zamierza go do niczego zmuszać. Gdyby ustąpiła, Harry szybko by jej wybaczył i wszystko wróciłoby do normy, ale nie może tego zrobić, bo wie, że miała rację.

— Nie za wcześnie? — pyta Hermiona, bo zegar wskazuje dopiero piątą, co o tej porze roku trudno nazwać wieczorem.

— Harry już na nas czeka, chciał, żebyśmy jak najszybciej przyszli na Grimmauld Place. Możemy się stąd teleportować?

— Tak — zgadza się, chociaż coraz bardziej ją dziwi zachowanie Rona. Skoro idą na Grimmauld Place, to nie potrzebuje towarzystwa, trafiłaby tam sama. Odwraca się do mamy i ściska ją szybko. — Do zobaczenia później. Wpadnę za kilka dni — obiecuje.

Rumieni się wbrew sobie, kiedy Ron bez skrępowania łapie ją za rękę. A kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że chciał się tylko razem teleportować, czerwieni się jeszcze mocniej.

— Poradziłabym sobie, znam adres — mruczy z przyganą, gdy przed ich oczami wyrasta dom numer dwanaście. — Czego właściwie chce Harry?

— Nie mam pojęcia, nie rozmawiał ze mną na ten temat, ale to chyba dobrze, że wreszcie się zobaczycie — odpowiada szybko Ron.

Nieco zbyt szybko i zbyt nerwowo, zdaniem Hermiony. Rzuca mu badawcze spojrzenie, ale chłopak nie wygląda, jakby coś go gnębiło. Może tylko na odrobinę zdenerwowanego. Wchodzą do środka szybko, żeby nie zwracać na siebie uwagi mugoli, ale za drzwiami nikt na nich nie czeka. Ciemnym, pustym korytarzem wędrują do kuchni.

— Cześć, Harry — mówi ostrożnie Hermiona, widząc go na drugim końcu pomieszczenia, przy kominku.

Zgarbione plecy wzbudzają w niej żałość. Wyciąga przed siebie rękę, żeby dotknąć jego ramienia, ale nie sięga; jej dłoń zawisa w powietrzu między nimi i opada bezwładnie.

Harry odwraca się. Minę ma dość smętną, ale zaciętą, nerwowym gestem obraca różdżkę. Martwi się o niego, szczupła twarz i zamglone spojrzenie niepokoją ją i dlatego nie zwraca uwagi na jego ręce, uśpiona czujność zbyt późno zaczyna wysyłać sygnały o niebezpieczeństwie. Ale co może jej grozić teraz, rok po wojnie, w domu przyjaciela?

Przyjaciel.

— Przepraszam, Hermiono — mówi smutno Harry. — _Obliviate_!


End file.
